


first time

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Brianna decides she’s ready to take a big step.





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here’s 1.5k words of fluffy smut

Kameron and Brianna were staying in Kameron’s room for the entire weekend, as they had it to themselves because Monèt had gone home for the weekend. They had been snuggled up on the bed, legs tangled and Kameron’s head on Brianna’s chest. Slender fingers ran through red hair, and Kameron was letting out little sounds of contentment. They were watching Netflix all day long, but once it was evening, they had completely forgotten about it.

It started off with a quick peck to Kameron’s lips, and then Brianna was moving to sit on her girlfriend’s lap, straddling her hips. Hands moved to cup Kameron’s soft cheeks, Brianna’s thumbs running over her prominent cheekbones. She leaned down to kiss her again, this time much more passionately.

Kameron’s arms snaked around Brianna’s waist, palms flat against her back as she pulled her body flush against her own. Brianna tested the waters, taking Kameron’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting down gently. The action drew a moan from Kameron and it was the sexiest noise Brianna had ever heard.

Brianna finally had to pull back to catch her breath, but her forehead and nose were resting against Kameron’s, unwilling to let herself get too far away.

“Kam, I’m ready,” Brianna said softly, her hands moving to the hem of Kameron’s t-shirt and dipping underneath just slightly, enough for her to massage Kameron’s hips underneath.

“Are you sure?” Kameron asked, voice breathy and tone full of concern. Brianna thought it was cute and very kind of Kameron to ask her this, as she had never really been asked to confirm it before. Every other girl just did it.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I love you,” Brianna breathed before connecting their lips once again, fingers tugging at Kameron’s shirt.

They broke apart just long enough for Brianna to remove Kameron’s shirt. Her eyes widened a bit, enamored of her girlfriend’s body. Her lips found Kameron’s jaw and she trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone, where she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin.

Her arms reached around Kameron’s torso to unclasp her bra and she pulled it off, tossing it to the side along with the discarded shirt.

“My god, you are so fucking beautiful,” Brianna told her, kissing down further until she got to her breasts. Her hand squeezed Kameron’s right breast gently as her mouth moved to the left, taking her nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. The motion caused Kameron to shiver, and her nipples grew hard quickly. One of Kameron’s hands moved to run through Brianna’s hair.

After a few moments, Brianna kissed back up towards Kameron’s mouth and their lips met in a messy kiss. Kameron’s tongue traced Brianna’s lower lip and she parted them, letting Kameron’s tongue run along her own. Brianna moaned against Kameron’s mouth, grinding down against her thigh.

Kameron moved them gently, laying Brianna down on the bed and moving over her, holding herself up on her elbows as she continued to kiss her. It was only when Kameron went to take off Brianna’s shirt that their lips broke apart. Brianna arched her back off the bed so Kameron could remove the article of clothing. She wasted no time reaching behind her back to unhook her own bra and take it off.

“You’re perfect, Brianna,” Kameron whispered by Brianna’s ear, lips kissing her jaw and then moving down to her breasts. She repeated Brianna’s earlier actions, taking one nipple into her mouth and rolling the other between her fingers until Brianna was a whimpering mess. Kameron pressed her thigh between Brianna’s legs and she immediately lifted her hips, grinding against it. Kameron could feel how wet she was already.

“Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” Kameron asked, her hands rubbing Brianna’s sides lightly.

“Yes, please,” Brianna whimpered, and Kameron started moving down, pressing kisses down Brianna’s abdomen as she went. She paused at her hipbones, deciding to leave some marks for her. She gently bit down on the skin before sucking on it, her eyes locked on Brianna’s the entire time. After leaving a few marks that would definitely stay for a while, she hooked her fingers into Brianna’s pajama pants and panties and pulled them both down in one swift motion.

Brianna shivered at the sudden cold. Kameron knelt between her legs, leaning down to press kisses to the inside of her thighs and leaving a few more marks there.

“Kam, please,” Brianna whined, gripping the bedsheets. Kameron looked up at Brianna, resting her head on her thigh.

“What do you want? Fingers or tongue?” Kameron asked, fingers stroking Brianna’s thigh.

“Both?” Brianna moaned, pushing her hair out of her face so she could see Kameron better.

Kameron nodded and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Once her hair was out of the way, she leaned back down and used her fingers to spread Brianna’s lips open. She licked a slow stripe from Brianna’s entrance to her clit, letting her tongue linger close to her clit for a moment. Brianna’s moans were obscene and sexy, and Kameron just hoped there was nobody in the room next door to hear them.

Kameron licked a few more stripes before focusing on Brianna’s clit, switching between flicking her tongue over it and sucking on it. She moved a finger to her entrance and circled around it, feeling her getting wetter by the second.

“Ready?” Kameron asked, and when Brianna nodded enthusiastically, she pressed her index finger inside her, giving her a moment to adjust before she started moving it inside her. Her mouth returned to Brianna’s clit, moving in circles around it but never actually touching the most sensitive part.

“More, please,” Brianna whined, moving her hips against Kameron’s hand.

“Whatever you say, princess,” Kameron replied, her voice low and sexy, and Brianna felt like she could have come just from being called princess.

Kameron inserted her middle finger alongside the index finger, curling them inside her to find her g-spot. As seconds passed, she could feel Brianna getting closer to climax. Her walls began to tighten around her fingers, her back arched up off the bed, and Kameron pumped her fingers slowly to help her ride out her orgasm.

Once Brianna started to come down, Kameron pulled out her fingers and took them into her mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time as she sucked them clean. Brianna’s eyes were dark with lust and she reached up, grabbing Kameron’s biceps and pulling her down into a desperate kiss. She could taste herself on Kameron’s tongue.

“I love you,” Brianna mumbled against Kameron’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Kameron replied, before sucking on Brianna’s bottom lip and causing her to moan again.

“Can I eat you out now?” Brianna asked with a grin once she finally pulled away, her hand playing with Kameron’s hair.

Kameron nodded eagerly and moved off of Brianna, laying down in her place. Brianna wasted no time removing Kameron’s pants and underwear, tossing them to their little pile.

Brianna did take her time kissing down Kameron’s body, trying to leave no spot unkissed. Once she finally reached her hips, she slid her arms under Kameron’s thighs and let her nails dig into her hips as she leaned down to press a feather-light kiss to her mound. She kept her eyes on Kameron’s as she leaned down to lick between her lips, focusing on her clit.

After sucking and licking at her clit for a few moments, she moved back a little and let her tongue circle her entrance before pushing its way in. Kameron gasped, and her gasp quickly turned into a moan. Her head fell back on the pillow and she lifted her hips, desperately seeking more friction. Kameron reached down and tangled her hand in Brianna’s hair, tugging just hard enough for it to feel good, not hurt.

Brianna moved her tongue inside her for a little while longer before returning to her clit and giving it special attention. She went back and forth between flicking her tongue over the sensitive area and sucking on it, putting steady pressure on it until Kameron’s orgasm was building.

Kameron’s back arched and her hips lifted off the bed as she came, Brianna licking her slowly through it until she laid back down, coming down from the intense orgasm.

Brianna pressed a kiss to Kameron’s hipbone before moving back up to kiss her lips. This time, the kiss was gentle and full of love. Their lips slid along each other lazily until they finally pulled away, Brianna holding Kameron close to her chest.

“I love you so fucking much,” Kameron told Brianna, sliding an arm around her torso and letting one of her legs rest between Brianna’s.

“I love you more,” Brianna teased, petting Kameron’s hair and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Oh yeah? Prove it,” Kameron challenged.

She didn’t expect Brianna to pin her down to the bed and start kissing her neck.

“Okay, challenge accepted,” Brianna told her between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @mizcrameron & leave a comment!!


End file.
